1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing rod holders, and more particularly, to a fishing rod holder system designed primarily to meet the special needs of temporarily or permanently physically changed persons for a holder system that is adaptable to available environmental support structures.
2. Description of Prior Art
The needs of physically challenged persons are complex, particularly with those whose challenges are sudden and unforeseen and of those persons providing support. Despite public efforts to alleviate more obvious inconveniences, a lack of understanding often renders such efforts insufficient. This is especially true where these inconveniences relate to recreational scenarios, such as fishing, as opposed to activities typically considered necessary.
Fishing rod holders are well known. Kammwand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,674, teaches a support cylinder affixed within a pre-fabricated bulkhead receiver for troll fishing. Engle, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,226 discloses a conventional, bolted clamp, floating cylinder design. Lummux, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,610, discloses a bolted-clamp, dual-cylinder design. Engblom, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,661, discloses a bolted-border, open-cradle design.
Each invention, while significant in its targeted application, fails to address, let alone solve, the needs of the physically challenged. Each requires that the same support structure is always present, that a proper holder-receiving device has already been affixed to the support structure and/or that the holder means is permanently attached to a holder receiving device. Since each targets a specific support structure, adaptability to varying support structures, if existing at all, is severely limited. Transport and assembly requires special knowledge, tools, strength and dexterity. In addition, an inserted fishing rod is provided with no secondary, longitudinally extended support structure for preventing lateral or axial movement of an inserted fishing rod; such support must therefore be provided by an able user.
In reality, the available support structures often vary for many, if not most, users. A holder receiving cavity or affixing device is often unavailable. Users often lack the knowledge, tools, strength, dexterity and transport means needed to attach even an appropriate holder, should one happen to be feasible in that instance. Constant user support of a fishing rod against lateral or pivotal movement is not desirable even assuming that the user has the facilities to do so.
These prohibiting factors are further amplified when considered from the perspective of the physically challenged. Wheelchairs and other movement aiding devices, even if provided with a holder means, are often impractical or even dangerous to bring to and use at a fishing site. Therefore such persons are constantly confronted by considerably varying support structures. Attempts to transport, install and even use existing devices may well be exasperating if not prohibiting due to physical strength and dexterity limitations.
An adaptable holder system is therefore needed; one that provides for easy attaching and detaching of the holder to whatever environmental support structure is available. In addition, the holder must quickly and easily allow a fishing rod to be inserted into and removed from the holder. The holder must also support the rod securingly, in different orientations and in a hands-free manner. Again, such adjustments must be quickly and easily accomplished, particularly by those newly exposed to either fishing or simply to the rod holder system itself. Finally, the system must be sturdy yet light and compactable for transportation.
Thus there is a need for a fishing rod holder system that is light and portable, adaptable for attachment to varying available structures, that provides secure hands-free support of a fishing rod and yet is fast and easy to use for those with limited facility.